


Cant Take My Eyes off You

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 'Girls' night in, Allison supports this, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Klaus doesnt conform to Gender Roles, M/M, Makeover, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Allison and Klaus have a night in to themselves Makovers and Gossip ..or more accuratley secrets are shared and Luther and Diego are amazed by how good their crushes look in makeup and sparkly outfits.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Kudos: 100





	Cant Take My Eyes off You

**Author's Note:**

> upon first watching Umbrella Academy I thought Alluther was cute as hell then I got feeling for Kliego and well ..it happened I wrote a fic for the two of them .. This was another Fic originally Posted on My Tumblr @Kliego-kisses feel free to follow me there I gotta admit this fic was a little messy I wrote it after having a break down and thank fuck Umbrella Academy is helping me be more creative.... Anyways ....Enjoy

They were barely teenagers when Klaus realised he liked Diego ...He remembers the strong smell of nail polish and some pop music playing in Alison's room , the two had spent the night together talking about typically girly things , Klaus wasn't known for conforming to gender roles he often wore Allisons skirts and makeup and this was the first time he let Allison give him a makeover .

Allison’s Red lips curved into a smile upon mentioning their crushes , she explained why she liked luther knowing full well the boy was leaning beside the door listening to her and Klaus gossip , Klaus sighed moving the painted hand around to make it dry faster he pouted letting Allison take his other hand to paint it as he spoke softly “I like Diego ..” .

Allison chuckled softly her smile didn't fade it was warm and understanding “I had a feeling Klaus ...Like you do spend a lot of time with him , I’m in no place to judge you..I mean I like Luther “ Klaus giggled softly he knew he could trust her with things like this . 

Klaus looked at the various colours of nail polish he had his right hand painted all black his eyes caught the neon pink that was on Allison’s nightstand and smiled “Hey..Can I have pink on this hand?”. Allison smirked picking up the bottle “Pink and Black ..if that doesn't describe you in a nutshell I don't know what does , sure you can have pink “.

Allison proceeded to paint the boys nails humming along to the music , she caught sight of Klaus fidgeting with the skirt she raised a brow knowing he was nervous “ So .. what is it you like about Diego?” she asked breaking the silence and catching the attention of others attention.

Klaus blushed with a smile his eyes lined with liner lighting up at the mention of Diego “I like that he's tough but he's also sweet ...and he's cute ..really cute , he makes me feel safe …”.Allison smiled warmly “ Luther makes me feel the same ..How about we get ourselves all dolled up and show the boys how good we look ?”.

Klaus laughed “sure but what are we going to wear ?” he asked softly as he watched Allison move towards the closet , she pulled out a pink feather boa and threw it at klaus, she also grabbed a pair of heels and purple lipstick “ this ..and for me..” she said before pausing .

She grabbed a skirt for herself and a glittery red top to go with her lipstick choice “ cmon lets get this party started”.

Music boomed in the room as the pair were all done up in sparkly colourful outfits the door was left open and Luther was the first to come in after trying to gather himself after hearing the pairs conversation , he smiled warmly at the two giggling at Klaus being well..klaus and his eyes stuck on Allison he was mesmerised . 

Diego walked in after noticing what song was on he was dancing to it in his room before deciding to check on them , he saw klaus jumping around dancing and singing holding Allisons hairbrush as a microphone and the skirt swaying around as he moved , he too was in awe by this he wouldn’t tell anyone but he thought Klaus looked stunning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic my Lovelies! feel free to leave comments and kudos , Support is greatly appreciated


End file.
